This application relates generally to hand held cameras and particularly relates to a unique camera and wrapper combination which permits the camera manufacturer to provide uniquely appearing cameras for each particular customer desiring such a unique appearance.
Hand held cameras that take pictures with 110 film carried in a standard two-lobe cartridge are frequently sold at nominal prices and are given away as premium items. In the latter case, the giver sometimes desires indicia on the camera itself which identifies the company involved. Also, it is often desirable for a camera manufacturer making a basic camera for sale to different customers, who sell it under their own trademarks, to vary the appearance of the cameras somewhat so that each customer's camera has a unique appearance. This can be very costly.
Some of these premium-type miniature 110 cameras have a fold-up viewfinder providing a rectangular frame through which the user looks from the back of the camera to place the desired subject within the frame of the film contained in the camera. This viewfinder is pivotally mounted on the camera so that in its operative position, it extends substantially parallel to the plane of the front wall and when not in use, folds flat against the camera. In either operative or stored position, the viewfinder would present an obstacle or obstruction to the addition of a wrapper unique to the present invention which would give the camera a unique appearance.